Minor characters in the Kitayume universe
This article comprises a listing of the minor characters in the Kitakou/'Barjona' universe, including characters unassigned to a specific school (as of this writing). Hagina Sendai A former broadcasting club student who gives Yamato advice. She's often nervous and not very good at talking to people. She was to feature in the remake of the game, though it didn't get any further. Hagina makes a brief cameo in the footnotes to an unfinished Hetalia strip (The World of War and the Fool of Owari) as a Sendai-han who was said to be equivalent to Japan's "Italy" in that she was cowardly when it came to battle and wouldn't fight unless food was there. Nishiki Yonezawa The 31-year old manager of a theater (inherited from her grandfather). She's easygoing but somewhat of an airhead. Loves Korean dramas and cats. Though she looks rather young, she is still concerned about her aging and appearance. Hiyori Akasaka A minor character who shows up briefly in Kitakou Pure. His school affiliation is unknown. He is depicted as a nerdy looking boy with green hair and glasses. He is a good friend of Ichizen, though he was raised uptown while Ichizen was raised downtown. Keiko Yoshino Yamato's childhood friend who he had a crush on. She's a bright girl and popular with boys, but is also quiet and serious. She ultimately did not return Yamato's affection. Her hobby is breeding miniature pigs. Azuki Shougoin A student from an unknown school who shows up in Chapters 18 and 19 of Kitakou. She attempts to ambush the broadcasting club, though winds up failing. She has a habit of making monologues to herself about her master plans, as she is an avid fan of the Death Note manga. Akitsu Sasaoka The vocalist of the band KURD, which both Nomaru and Houki are members of. He has yet to show up in the Barjona series, though he was announced to appear in a currently-unfinished/unreleased game. R The 17-year old drummer of KURD, also slated to appear in the unfinished Barjona game. Kida Koma A geek who appears in the deleted "Dog Sunki" storyline of the Black Noto/Noto-sama crossover strips of Kitakou and Barjona. He becomes the new "master" of Sunki after finding him. Seiji Shinshuu Mitake's father, appears in the Kitakou Pure game. Mrs.Kanazawa Noto's mother, who briefly shows up in Kitakou. Other family members of his have yet to appear. Ringo Tsugaru Rinko's brother, also a brief minor character in the strips. Kojiro Hagakure The younger brother of Imari. Genji Nara Yamato's father, who is stubborn and a heavy drinker. He is also said to be very "scary" when he yells. Sakie Nara Yamato's mother, who worries that her son will become too much like his foolish father. Shinobu Handou A minor character in the Barjona game. Yamato winds up having to be seated next to him, much to his dismay, due to Shinobu's threatening nature. Mr.Sugusuku Tira's father. He is the owner of a convenience store at which Noto, Junsa, and Chako have worked part-time. Yamato Nara A character that happens to have the same name as the Yamato starring in the Barjona game and series. He was slated to appear in the remade game. He is said to be an overconfident former broadcasting student who puts on an intellectual guise, and who looks down on the other Yamato and likes to make a fool of him. Nomaru's family It is said that Nomaru's mother is deceased, while he also has three brothers that he must take care of. One of them is named Takara. Masaharu Udono Sunki's grandfather and head of the Udono family. He had a younger brother named Kiyoharu, though he died at a young age. Seizou Tamataki The landlord of the Udono family. Takenao Aizu Homare's grandfather, who runs a cafe. Category:Kitayume Category:Characters